


Misha likes to steal Jensen's clothes

by merthurlocked



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, chicon, clothe sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurlocked/pseuds/merthurlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha likes to wear Jensen's clothes. They're on their way to a convention, when Misha see's Jensen's jacket, he of course steals it and waits to see Jensen's reaction. A make-out session ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha likes to steal Jensen's clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaelangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amaelangel).



> Disclaimer: All this is obviously made up and I do not own Jensen or Misha, if I did I wouldn't have time to be writing things like this.

Misha loves wearing Jensen’ s clothes, if not for annoying him by stealing the clothes he was going to wear or even for seeing the possessive look usually attached to Jen’s face when he see’s him in them, no, because he loves being surrounded in his scent. He loves the feel of them on his body and just the thought that Jensen has worn them some time or another really puts a smile on his face.  


They were sat on the plane heading to Chicago and Jen had just gone to the pathetic little bathroom, which Misha had already been in to see if it was suitable for a make out session. It was not, and before either of the boys could do anything a knock at the door had told them only one person at a time was allowed to use the facilities. Misha had gone back to his seat, with the slight tent in his trousers already subsiding, and a disappointed frown on his face. That’s when he had noticed J’ s leather jacket resting on the back of the seat in front of theirs. He carefully lifted it off and slipped it on. It was comfy and smelt like Jensen, it smelt like peppermint, he loved it. Misha leaned back into his first class chair and put his head against the window, closing his eyes as he did so.  


When Jensen came back he looked at Misha sleeping and left him to it. And so what if he moved a little closer to him, and rested his face on Mish’ s shoulder? It was warm and solid and he was allowed to do this now.  


Misha grumbled in his sleep and his face seemed to move involuntary closer to Jensen’ s. The air hostess who’d told them before that the toilet was for one person only, smiled as she walked past them, giving other passengers food and drinks they had ordered.  


Some time had gone, and Misha woke abruptly to the sound of the flight captain, telling them to buckle up and get prepared. They would be landing soon. He reached to his side and grabbed his belt, turning slightly and slowly so as not to wake Jensen’ s sleeping form. It clicked and now Misha could settle again, he did look over to see if he should do Jensen’s but being Jensen he’d already done it up. Trust him to put safety before comfort, that was him alright and it was one of the many reasons why Misha loved him.  


Misha was awake now and he knew there was no point at trying to go back to sleep either, he’d let Jen sleep a little longer though. He pulled out his phone and looked at the black screen, he wanted to know if he had any new messages from Vicki and the kids but he would have to wait till he got of the plane. It had been a tiring week, what with his late hours working on set and then episode 9x03 airing. He had prepared himself of course for the bucket load of tweets he knew would be heading his way. He knew what this episode had meant for a lot of people, he knew it was going to cause a lot of confusion and uproar. That’s why he spent his energy trying to come up with daft and witty things to tweet whilst it aired. He thought it might help. However nothing could have prepared him for it. All it had taken was someone from the production team to open their big fat mouth and put their foot in it! He had spoken to Chad a few times, not much but still, he could tell he was an alright bloke perhaps a bit clueless and maybe he didn’t really think about what he said or the consequences of it. But he didn’t realise the numbers of people who would get upset from it. God some people could be idiots. Then there had also been Guy Bee, who really was just a pain in the back side.  


Anyway the point was, Misha was worried. Very worried. He wanted to set people’s minds at rest, he understood that a lot of people needed to hear that they weren’t crazy, that they weren’t delusional. But he also knew that these cons were notorious for the ‘justdabrudda’ fans, which meant people wouldn’t want to hear about it. It sucked balls and gods did he want to do something, anything. Vicki helped him at times like this, she understood. Jensen was good too, but he didn’t get it, not really. He wasn’t on Twitter, he hadn’t got all the tweets, he hadn’t seen how upset some people were. Of course everyone had received the email, but Jensen hadn’t bothered with it. Only came to make sure Misha was okay in his trailer and had then proceeded to give him the best blow job he’d been given in a long time. Well to be fair it was Jensen’s lips wrapped around him so it was always going to be mind blowing.  


The plane started to jostle and Misha got ready to land, he hated this part of flying, especially when his ears popped. Jensen stirred in his sleep and yawned softly, carefully raising his head from Misha’ s shoulder and then he turned to look at his pillow. Misha smiled beautifully at him “We've started to land, sleepyhead”.  
“Ahh that’s why my ears are screaming at me, thought it might of just been you talking but…” Jensen smiled ruefully back at him which earned him an elbow to his side. The captain’s words came through the speakers, telling all that they had landed and were now free to unbuckle and grab their hand luggage. Misha stood and began collecting his things, climbing over Jensen’ s form so he could get to the shelves.  


“Hey Mish?”  


“Hur-mm?” Misha grumbled as he tried to tug his bag free.  


“Have you seen my jacket, the leather one? I could of sworn I left it on the back of that chair. Jensen was now frantically searching his and Misha’ s seats, bending down (giving Misha a nice view at the same time) to check under them.  


“No sorry hun, I er haven't seen it.” With one last pull Misha had his and Jensen’s bags free, smiling mischievously to himself and joined the queue to exit the aeroplane. “Now come on we'll be late”  


“Perhaps I left it with my other luggage” Jensen grumbled to himself taking the bag Misha offered him and both boys headed down the steps.  
They walked into the airport, where they saw Cliff finally join them “The Car’s here, just outside the double doors, have you got your other luggage bags?”  


"Yeah, we have them Cliff. Lets go." Jensen replied, finding his sunglasses and putting them on. "Come on Mish, what ar- Is that my jacket?"  
Misha watched as it finally dawned on Jensen that he hadn't lost his favourite leather jacket, Misha had in fact stolen it. 

“Look I-er, I, the cars there look, lets get in…” Misha rushed into the passengers side of the car, leaving the chauffeur to put his bags in the trunk. He slid to his side and buckled himself in, laughing silently as he played back Jensen’s reaction.  
The car door opened again, allowing Jensen to enter and sit down. He closed the door shut and slowly turned to face Misha. “Want to explain why you had me looking like a fool, trying to find something that was on you this whole time?”  


"Er, I was just a little cold and so I put it on, and erm… forgot to tell you?" Misha stumbled on his words looking up through his eyelashes at Jensen’s face, expecting to see some sort of anger or annoyance. But instead he found Jensen closer to him, looking Misha up and down like he was a particularly nice desert he just wanted to lick and taste and get his hands all over. Misha gulped.  


"You should wear it more often, it suits you babe" He pulled Misha closer to him and lifted him onto his lap. Misha placed his legs either side of him, straddling him, holding him in place. The car had started to move, but neither noticed or cared. Jensen was keeping Misha still by his hands which were placed on his hips, securing his safety.  


"Hmm, you know-" Misha leaned down and licked a stripe down Jensen’s neck. "I think you just prefer to see me-" another lick, this time accompanied by a bite. "in your clothes" Jensen moaned as Misha fisted his hair, pulling so more of Jensen’s neck was exposed. "You just like the world knowing I am yours-" Misha sucked down hard onto Jensen pulse, earning another moan from Jensen. "Don’t you?" Jensen just moaned in answer "Don’t you, Jensen?"  


"Ye-es, I do." Misha grinded down on Jensen’s lap. " Fuck Mish-aa, I love seeing you in m-my clothes"!  


"Good" Misha had gradually made his way to Jensen’s jaw, and now there lips were mere centimeters apart. Misha and Jensen stared at each other before Jensen tipped his head just a little to the right and both lips were finally touching. Misha swiftly moved his lips in sync with Jensen’s and let his tongue touch his bottom lip. Jensen opened his mouth to Misha and both tongues moved together. "Oh god, I wanted to do this on the plane so bad"  


"Yeah, damn that small space in the toilet, I was looking forward to aeroplane sex" Jensen told Misha as he thrusted his hips forward and let out another moan.  


"Y-eah me too, perhaps lots of hotel sex and elevator sex will suffice?" Misha asked as he ground down again on Jensen’s lap. Jensen was about to answer when the car suddenly stopped, throwing Misha off balance and he fell to the side of the car. Jensen twisted round and pressed down on Misha, limiting Misha’s space but they were touching more of each other now. Misha grabbed Jensen shirt and began to lift it off, while still trying to keep their lips locked. Jensen’s hands roamed everywhere, sweeping over his leather jacket and hastily untucking Misha’s shirt, which also-  


"Hey Mish?" said guy grasped Jensen’s ass pulling him closer to his own groin and eliciting a cry from him.  
"Um hmm?"  


"Are you wearing my shirt too?" Jensen asked as he slightly pulled away from Misha’s mouth so he could see his face.  


"Maybe, I don't know." Misha hauled Jen back in again. "Lets just focus on getting your clothes off me, okay?"  


Jensen nodded his head in agreement, kissing along Misha’s jaw as his hand slid its way under his shirt and gave Misha’s nipple a tweak, which gained a lovely deep Castiel like moan. He pulled off the leather jacket chucking it on the floor then his hand began moving down.  


Jensen had Misha’s trousers nearly undone when a knock came at the door. ”Er, guys, we’re here, I er have your bags, the hotel security guards are waiting.” Clif’s slightly stilted voice came through the car’s window.  


"Oh fuck" Misha carefully lifted his shirt back down as Jensen pulled off him rearranging his own clothes. "Do you think we have time to finish this in the hotel?"  


"I thi-"  


"Guys, the security guards have just informed me that Misha has about 10 minutes till he’s needed on stage" Cliff’s voice again came through the window, making Jensen and Misha both sigh.  


"I guess that makes it a no then" Jensen said, as he carefully did Misha’s trouser zipper back up, then looked at Misha’s face. He noticed Misha’s hair was ruffled and his lips were thicker and redder than usual. "You look hot like this" Jensen tucked a stray strand of hair between Misha’s ear and smiled at him.  


"Come on we best get out" Misha opened the door and slid out of the car, standing next to Cliff. Jensen did the same, climbing out the other side and rechecking his clothes were in place. He walked over to Misha and was just about to say something, when he saw two girls in the distance coming their way. "Uh oh, two fangirls, better make sure we don’t look like we've just been doing something naughty" Misha said raising his eyebrows up at Jensen, who just laughed and told Cliff it was okay, for the girls to come over, they’d only stay for a couple of minutes.  


"Wow, I can’t believe it’s you, both of you." "OMG your like actually here!" The two girls were giggling and laughing. Misha and Jensen talked to them for a bit, but then Cliff pushed them on their way. "Bye, and thank you so much, you’re both so cool"  


"Well that was fun, but it looks like I better be leaving, my panel starts in three" Misha turned to walk over to the hotel door, when Misha felt a hand on his arm.  
"Hey wait up, I think you’re forgetting this-" Jensen handed Misha his jacket and helped him put it on.  


Misha gave Jensen his favourite smile “Thank you, but you don’t think the fans will notice?”  


"No, all they'll see is an incredibly hot dude in a leather jacket" Jensen leaned in close and whispered in Misha’s ear. "When you get back tonight though, you better just be wearing my jacket and nothing else" Misha groaned inwardly "Now off you go" Jensen gave his ass a slap and watched Misha walk up the stairs. He loved seeing Misha in his clothes, he could get used to seeing him in them more often. Especially when tonight came.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was only meant to be a ficlet, I got bored whilst I was in London and couldn't get on my computer, I was missing out on Chicon and decided to write this.


End file.
